Wyspa
thumb|right|300px|Mapa wyspy sporządzona przez Danielle. Wyspa była tajemniczym, nieznanym światu miejscem. Wyspa potrafi się przemieszczać, dlatego tez niemożliwe jest podanie jej stałego położenia geograficznego. Wyspa jest miejscem niezwykłym. Występują na niej zjawiska graniczące z niemożliwym. Miejsce to posiada m.in. właściwości uzdrawiające. Ponadto znajduje się na potężnej kieszeni pola elektromagnetycznego. Niezwykłe właściwości wyspy przyciągnęły na nią między innymi naukowców z DHARMA. Wyspa zdaje się być czymś więcej niż tylko obiektem pochodzenia wulkanicznego. Według niektórych wyspa "żyje" i decyduje o losie ludzi. Potrafi sprowadzać osoby, których przeznaczeniem jest się na niej znaleźć, między innymi ekspedycję naukową Danielle Rousseau, lot 815 i 316. Znajdują się na niej liczne ślady tajemniczej, starożytnej cywilizacji, która zamieszkiwała wyspę w przeszłości. Jedną ze zdolności pradawnych mieszkańców była możliwość przenoszenie wyspy w czasie i przestrzeni. Od pewnego czasu zamieszkiwana jest także przez grupę ludzi, których późniejsi mieszkańcy wyspy nazwali Innymi, wrogami czy nieprzyjaciółmi. Podlegają oni Jacobowi, który opiekował się wyspą przez stulecia, spierając się o władzę ze swoim wrogiem. Historia Wyspy sięga głęboko wstecz. W jej początkach zamieszkiwała ją tajemnicza cywilizacja, która pozostawiła po sobie liczne ślady, między innymi posąg Tawaret, świątynię, czy tajemniczy mechanizm, dzięki któremu można przenosić wyspę. W ich dziełach odnaleźć można istotny wpływ kultury egipskiej, być może sami mieszkańcy wyspy byli Egipcjanami (wyspa jest połączona z Tunezją tunelem czasoprzestrzennym). Na ich konstrukcjach można znaleźć liczne hieroglify, czy przedstawienia egipskich bóstw. Od około I wieku naszej ery opiekunem wyspy był Jacoba, który był długowieczny i potrafił dokonywać rzeczy, które można by nazwać cudami. Już w XIX wieku był w konflikcie z innym mężczyzną, który również zamieszkiwał wyspę, nie starzejąc się przy tym. Na podstawie dotychczasowych informacji można przypuszczać, że Jacob uosabia dobro, natomiast jego nemezis - zło. Od bliżej nieokreślonego czasu Jacob kieruje grupą ludzi nazywanych potocznie Innymi. Posiada ona swojego przywódcę, który jednak podlega Jacobowi. Łącznikiem między Innymi a Jacobem jest niejaki Richard Alpert. W XIX wieku na wyspę przybił statek Czarna Skała dowodzony przez Mangusa Hanso. Przewoził on dynamit i niewolników. Z nieznanych przyczyn w XXI wieku znajdował się on w głębi lądu. W nieznanej przeszłości podróżnik w czasie John Locke udał się do serca wyspy i za pomocą drewnianego koła przesunął ją. Historia Źródło życia 300px|thumb|left|Jacob i jego brat, jeszcze przed jego przemianą w Potwora. Historia wyspy obraca się wokół Źródła Życia - wielkich ilości energii, skupionych pod wyspą, które sprawiają, że wyspa nie tylko nieustannie podróżuje w przestrzeni, ale także możliwe jest przenoszenie jej w czasie. Owa energia w jednym miejscu, tzw. Sercu Wyspy wydobywa się spod ziemi, gdzie znajduje się mały otwór, przesłonięty kamieniem, który utrzymuje równowagę na wyspie. Przesunięcie kamienia sprawia, że energia skupiona pod powierzchnią powoduje utratę przez wyspę wszystkich jej nadzwyczajnych właściwości i nieustające trzęsienia ziemi, zatapiające tenże skrawek lądu. Od niepamiętnych czasów Źródła Życia strzegli strażnicy, mający z tego powodu wiele nadprzyrodzonych zdolności, m.in. umiejętność uleczania chorych i niestarzenie się. W całej historii wyspy poświadczonych jest kilka przypadków, kiedy ludzie weszli do Źródła Życia. Najwcześniejszy znany z nich nastąpił w II poł. I w. n.e., kiedy do Źródła wepchnięty został nieprzytomny brat Jacoba. Martwe ciało mężczyzny wypłynęło ze Źródła, zaś jego dusza, została zniewolona w formie Czarnego Dymu, nazwana przez rozbitków z lotu Oceanic 815 Potworem. Brat nigdy nie wybaczył Jacobowi uwięzienia na wyspie i stąd od zawsze pragnął jego śmierci. Od chwili powstania Potwora każdy kto wszedł do Źródła mógł opuścić je bez żadnych konsekwencji. I wiek n.e. 200px|thumb|righ.|Jacob Najwcześniejszym znanym strażnikiem Źródła Życia była nieznana kobieta, żyjąca p.n.e., którą zastąpiła jej córka. Na początku I w. n.e. na wyspie rozbił się okręt bogatej, będącej w ciąży Rzymianki Claudii, która podczas katastrofy odłączyła się od reszty załogi i została odnaleziona przez strażniczkę. Wkrótce nastąpił czas porodu, podczas którego na świat przyszli Jacob i jego nieznany z imienia brat. Zaraz po ich narodzinach strażniczka zabiła Claudię, sama zaś zaopiekowała się chłopcami, chcąc, by któryś z nich w przyszłości zastąpił ją, zostając obrońcą Źródła Życia. Plany tajemniczej kobiety pokrzyżował częściowo jeden z jej przybranych synów, który w wieku 13 lat pod wpływem wizji biologicznej matki uciekł z obozy i zamieszkał w wiosce, zbudowanej przez załogę okrętu Claudii. Bezradnie poszukując ukazanemu mu raz przez matkę Źródła Życia zbuntowany syn wpadł na pomysł wydrążenia szybu, dzięki któremu dostał się do potężnej energii. Już jako dorosły mężczyzna brat Jacoba rozpoczął budowę mechanizmu, który pomógłby mu opuścić wyspę. Plany syna pokrzyżowała jednak jego przybrana matka, która nie tylko zniszczyła wydrążony przez niego tunel, wiodący do Źródła Życia, ale także wymordowała wszystkich mieszkańców wioski na wyspie, bowiem dowiedzieli się oni o istnieniu Źródła, następnie zaś strażniczka przekazała swój urząd swojemu wiernemu, choć przybranemu synowi Jacobowi. On to odtąd był strażnikiem Źródła Życia. Tymczasem bliźniak Jacoba przybył do jego obozu, gdzie zastał matkę, którą zabił dźgając ją sztyletem. Wkrótce jednak popadł w rozpacz i tak zastał go Jacob. Wściekły zaprowadził go do Źródła Życia i wrzucił weń. Ciało mężczyzny wypłynęło wraz z nurtem rzeki, z pod powierzchni zaś wyleciał Potwór, pod postacią czarnego dymu. Potwór, nazwany później Wrogiem Jacoba, był duszą brata Jacoba. Od czasu swojego zniewolenia na wyspie poprzysiągł śmierć Jacobowi, ponieważ jako Potwór miał być związany z wyspą "po wsze czasy" dopóki nie zginie po raz wtóry. Od I do XIX w. 200px|thumb|left|Brat Jacoba. Jakiś czas po śmierci matki Jacoba na wyspę przybyli kolejni ludzie, którzy być może pod przewodnictwem lub z powodu manipulacji Wroga Jacoba odbudowali zniszczony przez matkę mechanizm, dzięki któremu brat Jacoba mógłby opuścić wyspę. Choć mechanizm został odbudowany Wróg nie mógł opuścić wyspy, a to za sprawą Jacoba, który jako strażnik Źródła Życia sprawił, że Wróg nie będzie mógł opuścić wyspy dopóty dopóki Jacob nie zginie i nie zostaną zabici wszyscy kandydaci, strażnik bowiem zaczął wybierać kandydatów, którzy w przypadku jego śmierci zastąpiliby go na stanowisku strażnika Źródła Życia. Przybywający na wyspę kolejni ludzie być może dostali się nań tunelem czasoprzestrzennym, stworzonym przez Potwora, łączącym Źródło Życia z Tunezją, bowiem ich kultura bardzo przypominała egipską: wierzyli w większości w tych samych bogów, posługiwali się hieroglifami, itd. Egipcjanie wybudowali na wyspie wiele budowli, m.in. gigantyczny posąg bogini Tawaret, sieć podziemnych tuneli, Świątynię, w której być może Egipcjanie mieszkali, oraz wiele innych, po których pozostały jedynie ruiny. Nie jest pewne czy Egipcjanie byli podlegli Jacobowi czy Potworowi, z jednej strony bowiem uważali Potwora za boga, z drugiej zaś Jacob mieszkał we wnętrzu wzniesionego przez nich posągu Tawaret. W nieznanym czasie, przed XIX w. cywilizacja upadła, pozostawiając po sobie wiele budowli na wyspie. Nie wiadomo co było przyczyną klęski, ani też co stało się z Egipcjanina, choć według wielu ich potomkami są mieszkający na wyspie przynajmniej lat 50. XX w. Inni, będący rdzenną ludnością wyspy. W nieznanym czasie, kiedy istniał posąg Tawaret podróżnik w czasie John Locke udał się do tzw. Serca Wyspy, gdzie znajdował się zbudowany przez starożytnych, według planu Potwora mechanizm, służący do opuszczania wyspy. XIX wiek thumb|right|300px|Posąg Tawaret w XIX wieku. Podczas gdy do XIX w. stosunki między Jacobem a Potworem nie były zbyt napięte to w tamtejszym stuleciu popsuły się zupełnie. Miało to związek z rozbiciem się na wyspie okrętu Magnusa Hanso, przewożącego niewolników, a noszącego nazwę "Czarna Skała". Ów statek podczas niezwykle potężnego sztormu został wzniesiony przez fale i uderzył prosto w siedzibę Jacoba - posąg Tawaret. Nie wiadomo w jaki sposób drewniany okręt zniszczył gigantyczny kamienny posąg i wylądował w środku wyspy. Rankiem na pokład przybył pod postacią czarnego dymu Wróg Jacoba, który wybił wszystkich, prócz jednego z niewolników Ricardo. Potwór obiecał Ricardo wskrzeszenie jego zmarłej Isabelli, jednak warunkiem było zabicie Jacoba. Wyzwolony niewolnik ruszył do zniszczonego posągu Tawaret, gdzie jednak został schwytany przez strażnika Źródła Życia. Jacob wyjaśnił mu, iż jego przeciwnik jest zły i za wszelką cenę chce opuścić wyspę, a gdy to się stanie zło rozleje się po świecie. Ricardo przyjął ofertę Jacoba i został łącznikiem pomiędzy nim a sprowadzanymi przez niego ludźmi. Darami, które niewolnik otrzymał od Jacoba była długowieczność oraz niemożność popełnienia samobójstwa. Próba zabicia strażnika przez Potwora doprowadziła do wybuchu wojny między nimi. Wojna z US Army 300px|thumb|right|Bomba wodorowa [[Jughead (bomba)|Jughead pozostawiona na wyspie przez US Army]] Przynajmniej od I połowy XX wieku na wyspie żyli tak zwani Inni, wywodzący się być może do zamieszkującej wcześniej wyspę cywilizacji ludzie. Jednym z najważniejszych ich członków był Ricardo, który przyjął nazwisko Richard Alpert. On to jako jedyny kontaktował się z Jacobem, a ponadto wybierał przywódców, mógł kwestionować ich poczynania, w szczególnych zaś sytuacjach sam rządził społecznością. W 1954 r. na wyspę przybyli żołnierze wojsk amerykańskich, którzy zamierzali testować nań bomby wodorowe. Richard przekazał Amerykanom ultimatum, że jeżeli opuszczą wyspę i zabiorą bomby Inni nie wyrządzą im krzywdy, żołnierze jednak nie zgodzili się na to. Na polecenie Jacoba Alpert wypowiedział armii wojnę i wkrótce wyspa została przez wojskowych zaminowana. Po mimo tego Inni zdołali wybić znaczną część oddziałów oraz zająć ich obóz. W końcu oddziały zaczęły wycofywać się, pozostawiły jednak na wyspie bombę wodorową Jughead. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie pojawili się podróżnicy w czasie, m.in. John Locke, który wytłumaczył im, że jest z przyszłości i że za pięćdziesiąt lat zostanie ich przywódcą. Inny podróżnik w czasie fizyk Daniel Faraday nakazał Innym, aby oblali bombę Jughead ołowiem i zakopali głęboko w ziemi. Czasy Inicjatywy DHARMA Początki projektu W latach 60. włoski naukowiec Enzo Valenzetti stworzył równanie, które wyznacza datę samozagłady ludzkości. Były to liczby 4 8 15 16 23 42. Wkrótce jednak obliczenia Valenzettiego uznano za nieprawdziwe i porzucono badania nad nimi. Liczby zainteresowały jednak bogatego duńskiego przedsiębiorcę Alwara Hanso, który podjął współpracę z małżeństwem naukowców Karen i Geraldem DeGrootami, którzy w 1970 r. założyli Inicjatywę DHARMA, mającą na celu zmienić liczby równania Valenzettiego i przesunąć tym samym datę samozagłady ludzkości. Nieco wcześniej w Los Angeles utworzono Stację Latarnię, gdzie znajdowało się urządzenie, służące do odnajdywania tzw. okien na wyspę, miejsc, z których można dostać się na wyspę. Właśnie 1970 r. członkowie Inicjatywy DHARMA przenieśli się na wyspę, gdzie wkrótce przystąpiono do budowy Baraków. Niebawem naukowcy i pozostali pracownicy projektu dowiedzieli się o Innych oraz o Potworze, z obawy przed którym zbudowano barierę dźwiękową, której przekroczyć nie mógł. Inni pozwolili uczestnikom Projektu DHARMA zostać, pod warunkiem, że jej członkowie nie będą przekraczać wyznaczonych granic. Ci jednak zaczęli penetrować całą wyspę, na której wznieśli serię stacji badawczych. Dawny cel projektu - zmienienie liczb równania Valenzettiego zszedł na drugi plan, Inicjatywa zaś zajęła się badaniem wyspy, w szczególności Źródła Życia oraz związanego z nim tunelu czasoprzestrzennego, łączącego wyspę z Tunezją. Incydent 300px|thumb|left|Jack z bombą wodorową W 1974 r. do DHARMY wstąpiła grupa podróżników w czasie, kolejni podróżnicy zaś przyłączyli się doń w r. 1977, kiedy pracowano nad budową Stacji Łabędź. Podczas prac dowiercono się do Źródła Życia, w czym kierujący budową Stuart Radzinsky nie widział żadnego zagrożeni. Chcąc wykorzystać dostanie się DHARMY do Źródła Życia podróżnicy w czasie postanowili za pomocą bomby Jughead zniszczyć wyspę. Odwróciłoby to bieg wydarzeń i sprawiło, że owi podróżnicy nigdy nie znaleźliby się na wyspie, bowiem stało się tak z przyczyny anomalii elektromagnetycznej wywołanej w 2004 r. przez Stację Łabędź. Gdyby udałoby się zniszczyć wyspę Stacja nigdy nie powstałaby i nie doszłoby do owej anomalii. Uzyskawszy bombę od Innych grupa ruszyła na plac budowy, gdzie wrzuciła Jughead do szybu, wydrążonego przez wiertła DHARMY. Bomba jednak nie eksplodowała, natomiast wywołała otwarcie Źródła Życia i rozprzestrzenienie się energii po całej wyspie. Wkrótce wszystkie metalowe elementy, od łańcuszków po potężne wiertła i dźwigi zaczęło być wsysane przez Źródło. Spadające do szybu zwały metalu wepchnęły nań jedną z podróżników w czasie - Juliet Burke, która w ostatnich chwilach życia zdetonowała bombę. Uwolniona w wyniku eksplozji energia z powodu oddziaływania Źródła Życia doprowadziła do załamania czasoprzestrzeni i zakończyła podróże w czasie tych, którzy rozpoczęli je w 2005 r. Podróżnicy przenieśli się do r. 2007, wkrótce zaś członkowie Inicjatywy DHARMA doprowadzili ustania wycieku energii, jednakże nie udało się zahamować go na zawsze i od tamtego czasu co 108 minut należało rozładowywać energię. Wydarzenia opisane tu noszą miano Incydentu. W tym czasie Inni mięli dwóch liderów - będących parą Charlsa Widmore'a i Eloise Hawking. Przybycie francuskiej ekspedycji W 1988 r. na wyspie rozbił się okręt francuskiej ekspedycji naukowej, której przewodniczył Montand. Grupa spotkała Jina Kwon, podróżnika w czasie, który nie trafił jeszcze do r. 1977, by przenieść się do swojej teraźniejszości, tj. I dekady XX w. Od niego grupa dowiedziała się o istnieniu na wyspie wieży radiowej i ruszyła w jej kierunku. Po drodze wkroczyła jednak na Ciemne Terytorium, teren, zamieszkiwany przez Wroga Jacoba. Potwór pod postacią czarnego dymu zaatakował ekspedycję, zabił jedną z jej członków i porwał przywódcę - Montanda, którego zawlekł do murów świątynnych. Wciągnięty do podziemi świątynnych mężczyzna zmarł zaraz potem, reszta grupy zaś poszła za nim i została przemieniona przez Potwora.Stali się nosicielami tzw. choroby, pochodzącego od Wroga Jacoba zła, które wzrasta w sercu zarażonych, by w końcu opanować je. Wtedy nosiciel choroby staje się podległy Potorowi. Patrz: "Choroba". Opętani przez Mężczyznę w Czerni - Potwora zostali zabici jeden po drugim przez ciężarną Danielle Rousseau, która jako jedyna nie zeszła pod ziemię i ustrzegła się choroby. Kobieta nadała sygnał S.O.S. z wieży radiowej i urodziwszy córkę Alex Rousseau zamieszkała na plaży. Alex jednak jakiś czas po narodzinach została porwana przez jednego z Innych, dawnego członka DHARMY Benjamina Linusa, z polecenia Charlesa Widmore'a. Czystka i wygnanie Widmore'a Na początku lat 90. XX w. przywódca Innych Charles Widmore zaczął tracić wpływy na rzecz członka DHARMY, przyjętego do społeczności Benjamina Linusa, w tym czasie też opuściła wyspę przywódczyni Eloise Hawking, wraz z Danielem, synem swoim i Widmore'a, późniejszym podróżnikiem w czasie. W 1992 r. z powodu nieustannego łamania traktatu z Innymi przez DHARMĘ Inni rozpoczęli przygotowania do zlikwidowania tegoż projektu na wyspie. Najpierw rdzenni mieszkańcy wyspy przejęli Stację Burza, skąd rozprzestrzenili w Barakach i prawdopodobnie w większości stacji DHARMY trujący gaz. Wszyscy, prócz Stuarta Radzinsky'ego, przebywającego w nieobjętej atakiem gazowym Stacji Łabędź zostali zabici. Czystka nastąpiła 22 grudnia. Wkrótce całą wyspę Inni opanowali. W styczniu 1993 r. wyszedł na jaw romans przywódcy Innych Charlesa Widmore'a z kobietą ze świata zewnętrznego. Lider został wygnany, władzę po nim przejął zaś Benjamin Linus. Lata 1993 - 2004 Pod wodzą Benjamina Linusa Inni porzucili życie w obozowiskach i zasiedlili należące do DHARMY Baraki. Richard Alpert zaczął często opuszczać wyspę, w celu werbowania nowych członków, m.in. ginekolog Juliet Burke, która miała rozwiązać problem umierania kobiet, które zaszły w ciążę na wyspie. Było to spowodowane nadmiernym promieniowaniem, które powodowała kumulacja się pod Stacją Łabędź, co zapoczątkował Incydent (1977 r.). Być może w tym samym czasie w opuszczonej chacie w dżungli, zbudowanej przez jednego z członków DHARMY uwięziony został Wróg Jacoba, choć nie wiadomo w jaki sposób opuszczał ją i ukazywał się mieszkańcom wyspy W r. 1992 w wyniku łamania przez członków Inicjatywy traktatu z Innymi Richard Alpert rozpoczął przygotowania do czystki członków projektu. Z pomocą Benjamina Linusa, członka DHARMY, który przeszedł na stroną Innych rdzenni mieszkańcy sp W 2004 r. 300px|thumb|right|Katastrofa lotu 815. W 2004 r. na wyspie w wyniku błędu operatora Stacji Łabędź (ona jako jedyna nie uległa atakowi gazowemu w 1992 r.) nastąpiła anomalia elektromagnetyczna, która 22 września ściągnęła na wyspę pasażerski samolot, który rozbił się na wyspie. Przeżyło 70 pasażerów oraz 1 pilot, który jednak wkrótce zginął. Dla uwięzionego w chacie Wroga Jacoba przybycie na wyspę tak dużej liczby ludzi, spośród których wielu było kandydatami Jacoba było bardzo dogodne, bowiem mógł posłużyć się nimi w celu zabicia Jacoba, następnie zabić ich w celu zmniejszenia liczby kandydatów i przybliżenia chwili opuszczenia wyspy. Zaraz po rozbiciu się samolotu Wróg w nieznany sposób objawił się jednemu z najważniejszych rozbitków Johnowi Locke'owi i opracował plan zabicia Jacoba. Najpierw manipulując zarówno Innymi, jak i rozbitkami doprowadził do przybycia na wyspę okrętu Kahana, na którym znajdował się oddział komandosów dawnego przywódcy Innych Charlesa Widmore'a. Według planu Widmore'a najemnicy mieli jedynie schwytać jego wroga przywódcę Innych Benjamina Linusa, jednak przywódca żołnierzy Martin Keamy przejął władze na okręcie i oświadczył, że prócz pojmania Linusa zamierza zabić wszystkich na wyspie i spalić ją. Wkrótce na wyspę ruszył oddział Keamy'ego, w obawie przed którym Benjamin wraz z Johnem Lockiem ruszyli do chaty, zamieszkanej przez Potwora, myśląc, iż mieszka tam Jacob. Przybrawszy postać Christiana Shepharda. Mężczyzna w Czerni nakazał przenieść wyspę za pomocą zbudowanego wiele wieków temu mechanizmu w Sercu Wyspy. 1 stycznia 2005 r. Benjamin Linus użył koła i w skutek załamania czasoprzestrzeni przez Źródło Życia przeniósł się w czasie dziesięć miesięcy w przyszłość oraz w przestrzeni do Tunezji. 300px|thumb|left|Przesunięcie wyspy przez Benjamina Linusa 1 stycznia 2005 r. Plan Wroga częściowo nie powiódł się, bowiem liczył, iż to Locke przeniesie wyspę i tym samym opuści ją, gdyby bowiem tak się stał przed uruchomieniem mechanizmu Potwór objawiłby się mu i przekazał kolejne instrukcje. Równocześnie z Benem wyspę opuściła grupa kandydatów Jacoba, co częściowo pokrzyżowało plany Wroga Jacoba, bowiem teraz musiał ich sprowadzić na wyspę, by móc ich zabić, kiedy już Jacob będzie martwy, bowiem tylko kiedy wszyscy kandydaci zginą mógłby opuścić wyspę. Podczas jeden z dwóch wizyt (trzecia nastąpiła po uwolnieniu Wroga) któryś z odwiedzających chatę: John Locke, Ben Linus lub Hugo Reyes przerwali popielny krąg, otaczający domek, pozwalając Mężczyźnie w Czerni na opuszczenie go, Wróg bowiem nie mógł przekroczyć linii popiołu. Sprowadzenie kandydatów Wróg Jacoba jako, że miał bezpośredni kontakt ze Źródłem Życia był bardzo bliski wyspie, choć jej nienawidził, bowiem był nań uwięziony. Wróg podczas przemiany w Potwora nabył nadnaturalne moce, dzięki którym w 2005 r. spowodował, iż wszyscy którzy byli na wyspie, łącznie z nim lecz prócz Innych zaczęli przenosić się w czasie. Wkrótce John Locke aby zakończyć podróże w czasie ruszył ponownie do Serca Wyspy, gdzie spotkał Mężczyznę w Czerni pod postacią Christiana Shepharda, który nakazał mu spotkać się z Eloise Hawking, dawną przywódczynią Innych, przebywającą w świecie zewnętrznym. Wcześniej, jeszcze podczas zawirowań czasu Locke spotkał Richarda Alperta. Mężczyzna powiedział mu, iż jeżeli opuści wyspę będzie musiał sprowadzić wszystkich, którzy opuścili ją 1 stycznia 2005 r., lecz aby to zrobić będzie musiał zginąć. Alpert dowiedział się tego od Potwora w 2007 r. John tymczasem opuścił wyspę i rozpoczął zleconą przez fałszywego Christiana, jednak jego działania nie przynosiły skutku, dopóki w 2007 r. do gry nie wstąpił Linus. Mężczyzna dowiedziawszy się o tym, iż Christian kazał mu odnaleźć Eloise wściekł się, że nie powiedział tego jemu i udusił Locke'a, następnie zaś kontynuował jego misję. W końcu do 2008 r. Benjaminowi udało się nakłonić do powrotu wszystkich prócz Hugo Reyesa i Desmonda Hume'a, jednak wtedy nie mówiąc kim jest temu pierwszemu objawił się Jacob i pod jego wpływem mężczyzna wsiadł do samolotu lecącego na wyspy Palau, który miał przelecieć przez okno na wyspę i trafić tam. Podczas przelotu przez okno samolot przeniósł się w czasie do 2007 r., ponadto zaś kilkoro pasażerów zostało z niewiadomych przyczyn przeniesionych do 1977 r., gdzie doprowadzili do zdetonowania bomby Jughead, o czym można przeczytać na tej stronie w dziale "Incydent". Lata 2005 - 2004 na wyspie Po odejściu Bena z wyspy tymczasowym przywódcą został Richard Alpert, choć prawa do władzy posiadał John Locke, jednak ten najpierw uległ podróżą w czasie, następnie zaś, o czym już Inni nie wiedzieli opuścił wyspę, by zostać uduszonym przez Linusa. Inni żyli w tymczasowym obozowiskach, Baraki bowiem zostały zniszczone 29 grudnia 2004 r. w wyniku ataku żołnierzy Martina Keamy'ego. Część Innych mieszkała zaś w Świątyni pod wodzą Dogena, sprowadzonego w nieznanym czasie na wyspie przez Jacoba. Wielki przywódca dał Japończykowi moc powstrzymania Wroga i kiedy tylko Dogen będzie w Świątyni Potwór nie będzie mógł doń wkroczyć. Wojna Śmierć Jacoba Ostatni kandydaci Jacoba znaleźli się na wyspie w 2007 r. w wyniku dwóch zdarzeń: przewidzianego awaryjnego lądowania samolotu 316 oraz eksplozji bomby Jughead w 1977 r., w skutek czego znajdujący się w tamtej epoce podróżujący w czasie kandydaci przenieśli się właśnie do r. 2007. Wróg Jacoba przybrał postać Johna Locke'a, którego ciało było przewożone samolotem i twierdząc, iż jest zmartwychwstałym Johnem objął przywództwo nad Innymi. Pierwszej nocy po tym wydarzeniu dopełnił przeznaczenia, przekazując podróżującemu w czasie prawdziwemu Locke'owi, że musi opuścić wyspę i sprowadzić na wyspę tych, którzy przedostali się do świata zewnętrznego w 2005 r., lecz aby to zrobić będzie musiał zginąć. Gdyby John się o tym nie dowiedział prawdopodobnie inny byłby bieg wydarzeń i plan Wroga mógłby się nie powieść. Następnie Potwór jako przywódca Innych ruszył na ich czele do siedziby Jacoba. Samolotem 316 leciała pięcioosobowa grupa pod przywództwem Ilany, która z polecenia Jacoba miała wraz ze swoimi ludźmi chronić ostatnich kandydatów. Będąc już na wyspie grupa odnalazła ciało prawdziwego Johna Locka i ruszyła do Jacoba, nie wiedząc kim może być fałszywy Locke. Ludzie Ilany dotarli wkrótce pod posąg Tawaret, gdzie obozowali już Inni, Potwór zaś wraz z Linusem udał się do środka, gdzie zmanipulowany Ben zadźgał Jacoba. Ostatnie słowa strażnika Źródła Życia brzmiały: "Oni nadchodzą...". Wkrótce do siedziby zmarłego wtargnęli ludzie Ilany, którzy jednak zostali wybici przez Potwora. Mężczyzna w Czerni oznajmił Innym kim jest i ruszył do dżungli, Tamci tymczasem bez Richarda, il Ofensywa na Świątynię thumb|right|300px|Nowi rozbitkowie. Samolot, którym lecieli m.in. sprowadzeni na wyspę przez Benjamina Linusa kandydaci zdołał wylądować awaryjnie na wyspie Hydrze, podczas lądowania zginął jedynie drugi pilot. Przewożone samolotem ciało Johna Locke'a zostało odnalezione przez Wroga Jacoba, który przybrał postać zmarłego, następnie zaś pojawił się w obozie nowych rozbitków, twierdząc iż jest zmartwychwstałym Johnem, by wkrótce potem ruszyć z Liusem na główną wyspę, w celu poddania się osądowi Potwora, nie wiedząc, iż Potwór wędruje obok niego. W podziemiach pod Świątynią Wróg Jacoba pod postacią czarnego dymu udał, że osądza Bena, następnie zaś przybrał postać jego zmarłej córki i udając jej ducha nakazał mu podążać za Johnem Lockiem. Tym sposobem zmanipulował Bena, tak, iż ten podążał za nim oraz wykonywał wszystkie jego polecenia. Wróg Jacoba przybył do obozu Innych Richarda Alperta i podszywając się pod Locke'a przejął tam władze. Zaraz potem wraz z Richardem ruszył do dżungli i obserwował pojawienie się podróżującego w czasie prawdziwego Johna. Na polecenie Potwora Alpert wyszedł podróżnikowi na spotkanie. Powiedział mu, że musi opuścić wyspę i sprowadzić wszystkich którzy zrobili to w 2005 r., lecz aby to zrobić będzie musiał zginąć. W tym czasie na wyspiNa czele Innych fałszywy Locke ruszył do siedziby Jacoba, który został zadźgany z ręki zmanipulowanego przez Potwora Benjamina Linusa. Ostatnie słowa strażnika Źródła Życia brzmiały: "Oni nadchodzą...". Wróg Jacoba ujawnił następnie kim jest i ruszył do dżungli. thumb|left|300px|Inni docierają do statui. Samolot, którym lecieli sprowadzeni na wyspę przez Benjamina Linusa kandydaci i pozostali ludzie wylądował na wyspie Hydrze, na zbudowanym przez Innych w 2004 r. z polecenia Jacoba pasie startowym, jednakże podczas awaryjnego lądowania zginął drugi pilot, a niektóre części maszyny uległy zepsuciu. Wszyscy pasażerowie przeżyli, przewożone zaś ciało Johna Locke'a wypadło i zostało odnalezione przez Wroga, który przybrał jego postać i podając się za niego przybył do obozu nowych rozbitków, w którym władzę przejęli wysłannicy najwierniejsi wysłannicy Jacoba: Ilana, Bram i trzech innych. Podszywając się pod Locka Mężczyzna w Czerni zmanipulował Benjamina Linusa i wraz z nim udał się do obozu Innch Richarda Alperta na głównej wyspie. Jako Locke Potwór zarządził udać się na główną wyspę i tam poddać się osądowi Potwora. Nie podejrzewając, że idzie właśnie w towarzystwie Potwora Ben ruszył na główną wyspę, następnie zaś udał się do podziemi Świątyni. W ukryciu fałszywy John przemienił się w czarny dym i udał, że osądza Bena. Następnie przybrał postać jego zmarłej córki Alex i nakazał Linusowi podążać za Lockiem, czyli w gruncie rzeczy za samym sobą. Zmanipulowany przez Wroga Jacoba mężczyzna bojąc się fałszywego ducha swojej córki stał się wiernym kompanem Mężczyzny w Czerni. Po pobycie w podziemiach Świątyni Potwór ruszył na plażę, gdzie obozowali Inni pod wodzą Richarda Alpera i przejął nad nimi dowództwo, podając się za Johna Locke'a. Następnie wraz z Benem i Richardem udał się do dżungli, gdzie pojawił się podróżujący w czasie prawdziwy John Locke. Na polecenie fałszywego Alpert wyszedł mu na spotkanie i oznajmił, że mężczyzna musi opuścić wyspę i sprowadzić tych, którzy ją opuścili w 2005 r. Geografia Wyspa ma dość dużą powierzchnię, która wynosi około 1500 km2. Wyspa jest pochodzenia wulkanicznego. Na jej powierzchni znajdują się dwa aktualnie nieczynne kratery. Po obu stronach wyspy rozciągają się dwa wysokie pasma górskie, natomiast przez środek przebiega dolina. Wokół wyspy położonych jest prawdopodobnie osiem małych wysepek (część z nich to mogą być po prostu duże skały), m.in. Hydra. Główna wyspa w znacznej części porośnięta jest gęstą dżunglą. Na wyspie płyną cztery rzeki, jednakże żadna nie dociera w głąb lądu. Nie jest możliwe określenie stałego położenia geograficznego wyspy, gdyż jest ona w ciągłym ruchu i stale zmienia swe położenie. Dopiero w drugiej połowie XX wieku wybitni naukowcy z Inicjatywy DHARMA znaleźli sposób na obliczanie aktualnego położenia wyspy. W podziemiach kościoła w Los Angeles zbudowali stację badawczą, którą nazwali Latarnią. Znajdowało się w niej urządzenie, które wyznaczało obecne współrzędne wyspy, a także czas otwarcia "okna". Gdy okno było zamknięte, dostanie się na wyspę było niemożliwe. Fauna i flora Ssaki Wyspę zamieszkują dwa rodzaje dużych ssaków. Są to niedźwiedzie polarne oraz dziki. Niedźwiedzie to pozostałość po Inicjatywie DHARMA, która używała ich przy pracy w stacji Hydra. Po czystce niedźwiedzie dotarły na główną wyspę zamieszkując ją. Często atakowały ludzi, jednakże rozbitkowie zabili większość z nich. Natomiast dziki najprawdopodobniej były stałymi mieszkańcami wyspy. Początkowo stanowiły one pożywienie dla rozbitków. Niezwykłe zjawiska i właściwości thumb|right|250px|Fanowska mapa wyspy. Uzdrowienia Wyspa zdaje się mieć właściwości lecznicze: * Locke zaczął chodzić po czterech latach paraliżu oraz po przykleszczeniu przez drzwi antywybuchowe jego nogi bardzo szybko się zregenerowały. * Głębokie przecięcie na plecach Jacka zniknęło w ciągu kilku dni. * Rak Rose zniknął. * Jin przestał być bezpłodny. * Rana postrzałowa Sawyera szybko się zagoiła. * Naomi została szybko wyleczona. Wizje *Niektórzy na wyspie mieli wizje np. Desmond jak Charlie ginie. Elektromagnetyzm *Elektromagnetyzm występował na wyspie w stacji łabędź. Ciekawostki * Twórcy serialu ochrzcili Wyspę imieniem Eyeland. ** Eyeland to również jeden z utworów na oficjalnym soundtracku z sezonu pierwszego. Przypisy de:Die Insel en:The Island es:La Isla fr:Île he:האי ru:Остров zh:小島 Kategoria:Miejsca